marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 181
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * ** Holderidge ** Mathews Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story is told from Wolverine's perspective in . Chronology Notes Events occur in this story behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Hulk: * - Wolverines surprises the Hulk and Wendigo. * - Wolverine's first strike on the Hulk. * - Hulk watches Wolverine knock Wendigo off a cliff. * - Hulk watches Wolverine fight Wendigo and decides that Wolverine is his friend. * - The Hulk leaps into the fight. * - Wendigo punches the Hulk. * - Wolverine comes to the Hulk's aid. * - The Hulk throws Wendigo into a tree. * - Wolverine turns on the Hulk. * - The Hulk battles Wolverine. * - Wolverine is knocked out by the Hulk. * - The Hulk comforts Marie Cartier. Wolverine: * - Wolverines surprises the Hulk and Wendigo. * - Wolverine's first strike on the Hulk. * - Hulk watches Wolverine knock Wendigo off a cliff. * - Hulk watches Wolverine fight Wendigo and decides that Wolverine is his friend. * - The Hulk leaps into the fight. * - Wendigo punches the Hulk. * - Wolverine comes to the Hulk's aid. * - The Hulk throws Wendigo into a tree. * - Wolverine turns on the Hulk. * - The Hulk battles Wolverine. * - Wolverine is knocked out by the Hulk. Wendigo (Cartier): * - Wolverines surprises the Hulk and Wendigo. * - Wolverine's first strike on the Hulk. * - Hulk watches Wolverine knock Wendigo off a cliff. * - Hulk watches Wolverine fight Wendigo and decides that Wolverine is his friend. * - The Hulk leaps into the fight. * - Wendigo punches the Hulk. * - Wolverine comes to the Hulk's aid. * - The Hulk and Wolverine knock out the Wendigo. * - Wolverine turns on the Hulk. * - Paul is cured of the Wendigo curse. Publication Notes * The artwork for this comic's cover in its first print was slightly modified by John Romita so that the Hulk's head wasn't tilted back. }} * The letters column for this issue is edited by Jo Duffy. | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp #54: Shanna the She-Devil. * This issue gives Wolverine's height as 5'5", whereas the indicates his height as 5'3". * The film Hulk vs. Wolverine is based on this issue, Wolverine's costume in the film is loosely based of his first costume, as is an episode of Wolverine and the X-Men. | Recommended = * (1st appearance of the Wendigo) * (Wolverine cameo) * (Wolverine vs. Grey Hulk) * (Wolverine joins the X-Men) * (Wolverine vs. the Wendigo) * (Wolverine vs. the Wendigo) * * * (Alternate continuity) * : What If Wolverine Killed the Hulk? * : What If the Hulk Killed Wolverine? | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Hulk 181 fan site }}